


Wording is Everything

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, based on one of junkrat's skins, wording is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A commission for the lovely AkaiEngarde <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



Rae was shaking a little as she drew the circle with paint on the hardwood floor. She knew what she was doing was foolish, but… She needed to know that demons were real. A lot of people brushed off the possibility of them existing nowadays, and even she started to have her doubts. It was more borne out of a religious curiosity than anything. If she failed to summon a demon, then what did that mean for her deity? Their realm? She didn’t want to think too much on it.

She just wanted to get this done.

She would find out the truth one way or another, right?

A lump formed in her throat as she spread a layer of salt around the edges of the circle, just in case the demon trap failed to hold the demon. Rae would just summon a small demon, a low level one, but she didn’t want it to escape and run amok. She would summon it, document it, then banish it back to Hell. A goblin, she felt, would be the perfect thing to summon. There was no way that she could mess it up! The chant was easy, nice and short! And it didn’t require much to summon it. Just some blood and incense. That was it.

Once the circle was complete in its entirety, Rae shakily stood, going over to a small table and reading the summoning chant over and over, waiting for the paint to dry. About thirty minutes later, when she felt that the paint would be more than enough dried, she took a small incense burner and a knife into her hands. Delicately, she placed the incense on the edge of the circle right in front of her. She lit it, watching as the smoke rose in transparent, gray tendrils, dissipating the higher it went. Taking a deep breath, she took the knife and pressed it to the palm of her hand, pressing down firmly. Then, with a hesitant, yet quick, motion, she cut open her hand, drawing blood. She cringed from the stinging pain before turning her hand, palm facing the floor. Red drops splashed across the wood. She quickly grabbed her book, chanting out the summoning spell.

Rae ignored the rising heat she felt as best as she could, trying to focus. She didn’t notice when she fumbled over a few words, and she didn’t realize that in trying to summon one form of demon, she was beginning to summon another. A stronger, much more intelligent one.

When she finished, Rae slowly looked up. A squeak tore from her throat when she saw before her a tall, lanky demon, his skin as red as the blood pooling in the palm of her hand, and eyes as bright and burning yellow as the scorching sun in the summer. Two long horns protruded from his temples, obsidian and rigged. Blond tufts of burnt hair swept around the horns, slicked back and tipped red. A smirk pulled at his lips, showing sharp teeth. Along his shoulders appeared to be capsules of pure lava, and a spiked shell resided on his back, though it closely resembled a wheel more than it did a shell. He stared at her with amusement as she stared in horror.

“Why ‘ello there!” he greeted rather cheekily. “Betcha were expectin’ somethin’ else, weren’t ya?”

“I-I…” Rae struggled to find her voice. “I… I thought I was summoning a goblin…! B-but you’re…!”

“An Incubus? Yeah, probably should’a spoke a bit more clearly, then! Kept fumblin’ up your chant there. Fellas weren’t sure just _what_ you were callin’ for! So, I volunteered!” The demon looked right pleased with himself. “So, luvie, what can old Junkrat do for ya? A wish? A night of debauchery? I do love me a good night of havoc, if I might say so myself. Anythin’ ya want, I can try to getcha! With a cost, of course.”

Rae swallowed. She… She hadn’t thought of the possibility of messing up so badly when she came up with this plan. But here she was, stuck between a rock and a hard place. “I… I don’t have a wish,” she said meekly. She then had an idea. She wouldn’t have to pay a price if _he_ made the wish, right?

“Ya don’t have a wish? Then why in the blazes did ya try to summon a demon?” Junkrat asked her in confusion, placing his hands on his hips and looking at her in confusion. His right arm stood out to Rae a little. It was black with glowing red lining. Was… Was it a prosthetic? Come to think of it, his right leg was also a prosthetic. Rae tried to focus. Her mind was going a million miles a minute.

Rae had to think fast, but she also had to be clever. She did not want to keep the Incubus there longer than he had to be, and she wasn’t sure the exorcism chant she had written in her notebook was going to work on him. She didn’t have anything in particular that she wanted to wish for, especially if it came with a price – to which she assumed was her soul – but it didn’t seem like he was going to leave until he granted a wish…

She had it.

“Why don’t you grant your own wish?” she offered, mustering up enough confidence to keep herself from stumbling over her words. The demon looked at her like she grew another head before laughing, slapping his knee and doubling over. He was practically wheezing.

“O-oh! By the devil, that isn’t how-!” He abruptly stopped before looking right down at the floor. “Wait. We _can_ do that? Since when?!” He paused. “What? No, I never got any bloody memo!” Again, he paused. “Oh, you mean _that_ memo! Of course I got it! What? No, I didn’t! What did I say? Huh. Well, whatever!” He looked to Rae, cocking a brow at her. “So you’re tellin’ me, you summoned me just so I could make my _own_ wish? Are you alright up there in the noggin?”

“I-I, uh… I admittedly didn’t think that I would summon a higher leveled demon… I was just going to summon a goblin then send it back…”

Junkrat snorted. “Bloody rude, that’s what that is,” he informed her. “But fine. If ya don’t have a wish, I’ll make one myself!” He nodded approvingly to himself, crossing his arms across his chest. “Now… What do I want?” He paced around the circle some, looking up in thought. He paused after a moment and then looked at Rae. He leveled her with his eyes, taking in her appearance. He then slowly grinned.

It sent shivers up and down Rae’s back.

“I think I right have it!” he boomed. “I’ve never had a mate before. No demoness ever interested me! Or demon, for that matter. Too uptight and conniving. The human equivalent would be them awful Suits! But you… You’re shy. And cute to boot!” He grinned wider than ever before. “My wish is to have _you_ as my life long mate!” Fire burned around both himself and the woman.

“W-wait, _what_?!” Rae cried out.

But it was too late.

She was soon in Hell, standing once more before Junkrat but without a circle around him to protect her.

He took her by the hand and quickly pulled her to his chest, his other hand going to the base of her spine. “You said that I could grant my own wish. And I have. What’s that human saying? You’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to tack on this commission with this fic since it follows up directly after the first chapter.

Rae had felt like she had just been plunged into a scalding hot bath, her clothes practically suffocating her as they stuck uncomfortably to her flesh like a second layer of skin. The faintest taste of blood flooded her mouth as the smell of iron and sulfur hit her nose like a barrel of bricks, making her scrunch up her nose in revulsion. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the Incubus in front of her, flames dancing behind him off in the distance, adding to the devilish, devious look he already had with his wide, glistening eyes, large, sharp toothed grin, and wild, charred hair and large horns.

“Welcome to Hell!” he boomed with excitement and pride. “Now that you’re down here, though, I should mention a few little rules. Nothing major, just simple stuff like – hey, could you stop choking for a minute, I’m trying to tell you something important. Now, as I was saying…”

Rae found that she couldn’t breathe, hence why she had been choking in the first place. His words started to sound muddled, like her head had been shoved under water. Black spots started to cloud up the edges of her vision.

“…and absolutely nobody is allowed to – oi! I thought I told you-! _Oh_.” The male blinked in surprise as realization dawned over him. “Well, aren’t I a forgetful one! You can’t breathe the air like I can! Hold on!” He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten something so blatantly obvious! Then again, when was the last time anyone had really brought a living human down to Hell? He pulled the woman close, pressing his mouth to hers. He willed his essence into her, something that he didn’t even realize that he could do – it just felt natural, something that he knew how to do subconsciously like breathing, thin, swirling, shifting red mist passing from his mouth into her own. It would be enough to allow her to breathe the air safely.

Provided that he didn’t accidentally give her too much.

That could give them both a little bit of complications!

Rae felt her head slowly become clearer, her lungs starting to feel lighter and lighter, gradually making it easier to breathe again. Her vision was no longer clouding up darkly at the edges, and she was able to hear again, her head no longer feeling like it was under water. She realized what the demon was doing and tensed immensely, shoving at him to get him away from her. The moment his mouth left her own, she gasped and sputtered, her heart racing in her chest and cheeks burning hotter than the flames around them as she tried to wrap her head around what the Hell just happened.

The Incubus smirked, licking his lips. “I’ve never kissed a woman that sweet before,” he mused. The comment had been made more to himself than to Rae. He wrapped his arm around her, his grip tight enough to keep her from wiggling away despite her best efforts. “Now that you can breathe again, why don’t we walk around, give you a grand tour of the place? We’re in the…” He had to pause, holding up his free hand and counting quietly to himself. “Second circle? Yeah, that sounds about right.” He grinned wildly. “Now, quit your struggling! Won’t do you any good to try and get away here. You don’t want to be going around Hell on your own, especially without being probably marked and claimed. Who knows what the other demons around here would do if they found you as you are!”

Rae froze at that. She didn’t like the thought of that, not one bit. So, reluctantly, she stopped struggling, but she did keep it a note to herself to not get too comfortable. After all, just because she was stuck there didn’t mean that she had to accept being the demon’s mate. Not yet, anyways.

“Alright, so, just a little word of the good old wise here, but little mister Dante got the design of the second circle a little wrong in that whatchamacallit of his. Can’t really blame him since he didn’t ever actually come down here. Little surprising that he got the circles right, though. Guess someone dropped by and put the ideas into his head or something. People aren’t quite being blown around down here by huge gusts of wind, if only because that would make it a little inconvenient for us to really dish out the proper punishments to people. Instead, we chain them up and basically push them back and forth like human swings! Actually, come to think of it, that’s what they pretty much are. Human swing sets. Some of them are nice to swing on, but then you have others who are just too thin and annoying to listen to. My favorite swing is some poor chap called, uh…” He paused and pursed his lips as he tried to think of the poor soul’s name. “Huh. I never did rightly get his name. I’ll make sure to get it next time I go for a nice swinging.”

“Um… Why swings…?” Rae asked hesitantly, frowning a little bit up at the male.

“Well, they were lustful little things! Always swinging this way and that with their hearts and bits! So how else are we to punish them by making them _into_ swings?” laughed the male.

That still sounded rather similar to what Dante had initially said in _The Divine Comedy_ , just… kind of dumber. Maybe the Demon that planted the ideas in Dante’s head decided to make up different punishments. Either that, or Dante heard what they actually were, thought they were stupid, and changed them. Either way, really.

On and on, they went, the demon explaining many a thing about Hell, or at least their circle of it. Most of it was… well, nonsense, just little things that he kept assuring Rae would never have to deal with but should be at least aware of, but the rest of it was filled with landmarks and major rules that she needed to follow since she would be living there now. She even met a couple of his friends along the way, which… seriously terrified her. It wasn’t until one called Roadhog stopped the Incubus, whose name had been Junkrat – she had thought it was a nickname when he called himself that in the human plain, but no, it had actually been his name much to her surprise – telling him that he should take Rae home. When Junkrat tried to argue that he wasn’t done with the tour, Roadhog only had to level a look at him to make him stop and think. After a short moment, he nodded, agreeing that they could always finish the tour later.

Rae gave Roadhog a grateful look over her shoulder as Junkrat started to guide the two of them to his home.

Once there, Junkrat tried to offer her some food, something to drink, but she refused both. It wasn’t because she wasn’t hungry or thirsty, it was more… well, two things. One, she didn’t trust him yet. Why _would_ she? She didn’t know who he really was! Just that he was a strange Incubus by the name of Junkrat! And two… Her stomach was twisting itself into knots. She wasn’t sure if it was her nerves or if it was because something was wrong with her. She initially chalked it up to nerves because of the events of the day, but when morning came, she still felt unwell, even worse than she had been the night before.

It felt much like how she had felt when she first arrived in Hell the day prior, but somehow _worse_ , her flesh burning hot and her clothes sticking to her all over again. It seemed even worse than the heat of the outside. Her head was absolutely screaming with the worst migraine she had ever experienced, her back ached like someone took a sledge hammer to it _repeatedly_ , her jaw felt stiff, nausea hit her in large waves, and she was cramping worse than she ever had before in all of her life. It hurt too much to move, so… she didn’t. She stayed under the blanket, which she wanted off and on her at the same time, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get comfortable with it, whimpering softly.

Junkrat, who had insisted that she lay in bed with him so he could keep a close eye on her despite her many protests, woke up to the sound of her whimpering. He made a soft noise and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her pained expression and flushed cheeks, he immediately sat up. “What’s wrong?” he asked her with a worried voice, frowning deeply.

“Burning… Hurting…” Rae whimpered, clenching her eyes some in pain.

“Burning? Hurting?” murmured Junkrat, keeping his voice down now just in case. He looked her over and bit his tongue slightly. Was she sick? Did she get hurt and not say anything? Oh, no. What if it was _deadly_? He couldn’t lose his mate! He _just_ got her! “I’ll go call up a friend of mine. She might have some idea as to what’s going on with you.” He got up as quietly as he could and slipped out of the room, frowning deeply to himself before hurrying to the living room where the fireplace burned eternally. He threw some dust into the fire and sat down, huffing out the name of the person he wanted to talk to.

“Hmm? Oh! Why, this certainly is a surprise! How can I help you, Mr. Fawkes?” the voice of Angela Ziegler cooed, her face silhouetted in the flames.

The male shifted a little uncomfortably. “I have a mate now,” he started. He noticed how both of her brows went up. He barreled on. “But she’s a human, so when I brought her down here yesterday, I had to share some of my essence with her. But now she’s sick and hurting and I called you because-.”

“How much essence did you give her?” Angela asked, interrupting the male. Her voice had been suddenly stern, patient and yet concerned.

“Huh? Oh, uh… Just enough to let her breathe the air, I think,” the male frowned. “Why…?”

“Hmm…” Angela turned away for a moment, the sound of pages being turned rapidly sounding through the crackling flames. “You aren’t the first to have a human mate, nor are you the first to bring said mate to Hell… Aha!” She turned back and smiled. “All you have to do is give her more of your essence. Her body is priming itself for some transformations in order to accommodate for the little bit of essence you already gave her, which, by the way, was a tad too much. Not your fault, you didn’t know, but still. With what little you gave her, her body is going to go through a few changes, the most common of which being skin color change and horns. She may have other additions such as wings, talons, fangs, and possibly even a tail. Each of them are going to be incredibly painful for her, but if you give her more of your essence, it will help not only hasten the process, but it will also reduce the overall pain she’ll be in.”

“So… I just do what I did before but give her more? That sounds easy enough,” Junkrat hummed.

“Make sure she gets plenty of rest as well. And if you have fans or an air conditioner, make sure to aim them at her and/or keep them at their highest setting. At least until her skin color changes.” She noticed his confused look and continued, “If she’s been complaining about burning up, that’s why. I haven’t quite nailed down the reasoning as of yet, but whenever a human’s skin pigment changes in accordance with the given demonic essence, the human begins to feel an intense burning all across their body until the change is complete, but even then, they experience it for several days after. If I had to guess, it would be because the essence is essentially rewriting each skin cell’s DNA down to the bare minimum and-.”

“I, uh, hate to interrupt you, there, Angela, but you lost me the moment you said pig mat,” Junkrat frowned, tilting his head some. She seemed embarrassed at that, though she quickly corrected the word he thought he heard to what she had actually said.

“My apologies. Just keep an eye on her, keep her cool, make sure she drinks plenty of water, eats plenty of food, and gets enough rest. She’ll be better in a week to a month. Time’s vary.” The two talked for a few minutes longer before they bade one another farewell. Junkrat quickly set to work on making something for Rae to eat while getting her a glass of water and grabbing one of the few fans he had in his home. He usually kept the damn thing around for one of his friends in one of the other circles, but now, it was going to be used for Rae until she cooled down. He would fiddle with the air conditioner later on whenever he had the chance.

The next month was a huge pain for both Junkrat and Rae.

Literally for the latter.

Rae had stayed pretty much confined to the large bed, only moving with the help of Junkrat and even then, only when she needed to drink something or to eat. She had been grateful for the additional essence that he had given her since it seemed to help ease the pain by a large margin, but she still felt incredibly miserable all around. Her head still hurt, her back still ached, she still cramped, and so on. Thankfully, the burning stopped after a week, but she had been alarmed to find her skin to be a light pink color. Like she had been out in the sun just enough to lightly burn, she had said. Junkrat had told her that pink was a cute color on her, to which she flushed and scoffed at him, puffing out her cheeks before groaning in pain at the slight pressure that brought to her still throbbing skull.

The horns had started to sprout after that. Her scalp had been bleeding the entire time they grew, something of which had alarmed Rae and Junkrat both. The latter seemed to be ready with gauze and water after the first time she started bleeding. He made sure to clean the new additions to her person quite thoroughly each time. Just in case, he would say. Once they stopped growing, they were both grateful. With their growing finished, the throbbing pain in her head faded. She didn’t realize it until she went to eat, but she had grown small fangs as well.

Sharp little bastards, Junkrat had called them when he saw her just sink them with ease into some meat he made for her.

All that had really remained was the back pain and cramps. At that point, Rae had been able to finally get up and move around on her own without much help, but Junkrat had been very attentive, very worried about her. At first, Rae shrugged it off as him only caring because she was supposed to be his mate, but after a while, she started to notice some of the little things he did. Like… fuss at her and make sure she had absolutely everything that she needed, covered her up whenever she passed out from exhaustion and pain, worried at her… It had only grown in intensity the longer he took care of her and she had started to notice it. She couldn’t help but start to find the male to be a bit sweet and enduring if only a little strange.

Though, that all almost went out the window when she sprouted her small wings.

“Oh, come on! I was _born_ a demon, but I don’t have wings,” pouted the male, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing.

“It’s not like I wanted to sprout them from my back,” snorted Rae as she sipped some soup that he had made for her.

“Still, though! I have the fangs, the skin color, the _horns_ , but no wings!” he complained. “Wings are the best thing a demon could have!”

“Then I guess I am simply the best,” Rae mused, hiding a small smile.

Okay, he was still sweet. He was just jealous.

Though a little annoying when he was fussing about not having wings.

When she had finally, _finally_ stopped hurting – they never figured out the whole cramping situation on their own, they had to ask Angela about that later – Rae felt as though she could finally breathe easy. She hadn’t really seen herself in the mirror since she had been brought down to Hell save for the brief glances she would give herself whenever she managed to get to the bathroom without help. Not that she really looked long enough to see much of a difference.

Now that she was finally alright, though, and able to move on her own, she decided to go and check herself out while Junkrat slept.

Wearing one of his oversized shirts, she looked herself over. Her once pale flesh was now a light pinkish color, the color of pale flowers in the spring. Two small fangs had replaced her canines, just a touch longer than they had been and quite a lot sharper. Two small horns sprouted from her scalp, rigged and dark in color. When she touched them, she jumped, quickly pulled her hands away. They had been super sensitive! She made sure not to touch them again unless she was washing them. How she hadn’t noticed before with Junkrat washing them, she didn’t know, but she chalked it up to them probably feeling numb while they had been growing. The wings that had sprouted from her back looked much like a bat’s own, and when she tried to flex them, she found it to be a little difficult. She kept trying until they spread nice and neatly. She kept doing that over and over until it started to hurt a little then stopped. The new additions to her body were… odd, to say the least.

Rae admittedly didn’t know how she felt about them.

Not that it exactly mattered at this point. They were a permanent part of her now, whether she liked it or not.

“You look a lot cuter now than you did before. And believe you me, you were one Hell of a cutie,” rumbled Junkrat from behind her.

Rae jumped and quickly turned before sighing. “D-don’t scare me like that!” she huffed at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

The male chuckled, approaching her carefully. He then placed his hands on her hips. “I’m glad that you’re finally feeling better. I was scared for a minute there. You were in so much pain, I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never seen someone hurt so much…” His voice was soft, soothing… The concern in his voice made Rae’s heart swell just the tiniest bit.

“T-to be fair… I doubt you’ve ever seen a human take on…” Rae hesitated before gesturing to herself. “All this… before…”

Lips found her own. She was startled for a moment before she slowly relaxed. She didn’t pull away immediately, but she didn’t deepen it. When he pulled away, she smiled shyly. He grinned in return, although sheepishly.

“Do you… trust me? Now, I mean…?” Junkrat asked her hesitantly.

“Trust… Yeah, I think I do,” Rae said softly. Before he could say anything, she quickly put a finger to his lips. “As someone I can rely on and kiss every now and then. Nothing more than that. Yet.”

“Not even for hugs?”

Rae had to bite her tongue. He had the cutest damn puppy dog eyes…!

“Okay, hugs and cuddles are fine. Just no groping. Got it?”

Junkrat nodded excitedly, grinning. He kissed her face all over until she whined at him to stop. He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face if he tried, though.

The next few months passed by in a bit of a blur. The two of them got to know one another well during that time (Junkrat admitted to his real name being Jamison, to which she immediately started to call him Jami when they were in the privacy of their own home), Rae got a more detailed tour of the second circle of Hell (there was a single ice cream shop hidden in between two large structures that made their own ice cream and she absolutely loved it), she made some friends that she would go out with every now and then. At some point during their little tours around the place, Junkrat managed to find a well in the middle of the circle and proceeded to fall down it somehow (Rae had to get Roadhog to fish him out; Rae couldn’t breathe from how hard she was laughing at the wet male’s pouting face as he came out, it was too precious and hilarious). She started to trust the male more and more as she spent more time with him. It had been a bit hard at first, but his taking good care of her when she was going through the changes helped quite a bit in the long run.

That and the sweet little dates he took her on every now and then.

One such date, however, got a little heated.

Junkrat pushed Rae to the wall as they walked through the door, his lips on her own as he kicked the door shut, his body feeling more heated than it ever had before. The woman moaned against his lips, shivering and pulling at his clothes desperately.

He eagerly complied, shedding his clothes as quickly as he was able.

“Do you trust me?” Junkrat whispered against her lips.

“I do,” Rae whispered.

“May I have you?”

There was no hesitation. “Of course.”

He kissed her with even more passion than before then. Clothes came off of both of them, hands trailed along flesh, and lips pressed into every crevice. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, trailing along the wall as they made out and touched one another. Once there, Junkrat pushed Rae onto the bed, falling just over her and attacking her neck.

The woman tilted her head to the side, moaning softly as she laced her fingers through his locks. She felt her face burning, her eyes rolled up some. “Nngh…! Your teeth feel so go- _ah_!” She gasped as he sank his fangs into her, drawing a light amount of blood. He was eager, that much she could clearly tell by his ravaging of her neck. She whimpered quietly as he continued the deep little bites, all along her neck and shoulder, switching sides once he completely covered the one in bites and bruises. Her hips started to buck before too long.

His hands trailed along her body, touching her wherever he could, mapping every inch of her pale, pink flesh. He relished every little gasp, every little whine and squirming motion. It made him impossibly hard, knowing all those little noises, those little movements she made… They were all because of him. His lips followed after his fingers delightfully, kissing wherever his fingers had left those burning trails, breathing life into the flames they left in their wake. Once he rested between her thighs, he pushed them up ever so slightly, kissing the fatty flesh hungrily. Nipping at it, sinking sharp teeth into it, lapping up the blood as it pooled along his lips… A low, rumbling purr filled his chest and reverberated off of her thigh.

“J-Jamison…” Rae begged pitifully. She didn’t quite know what she wanted, but she knew that whatever it was, she wanted it bad.

“Mm… I love it when you say my name like that,” Junkrat purred, trailing his fingers along her slick. When he pulled a sharp gasp from her, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve barely even done anything to you, yet you’re already a wet, hot mess…” He then gripped her thighs, pushing them further back. “You’re going to be _so_ exhausted by the time I’m done with you…” With that, he leaned forward and buried his mouth against her mound, his tongue delving between her lips and lapping at her like a hungry animal.

Rae moaned in delight, one hand reaching back and fisting one of the pillows as the other reached down, her fingers tangling effortlessly through Junkrat’s singed locks, gripping at his scalp and pulling him deeper against herself. His tongue made short work of her, licking her in ways she didn’t think possible until she climaxed, whimpering in bliss. He didn’t seem to want to pull away, continuing his assault on her body more than happily. Over and over, he brought her tumbling past the edge until she started to beg him to stop. He pulled away at that, amused at her begging, a thin trail of saliva and slick connecting them still. Licking his lips broke the bridge.

He crawled up along her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He grinded against her, slicking himself up ever so slightly. “May I have you?” he asked her again against her lips.

“Y-yes! P-please…!” whimpered the woman.

They kissed again as Junkrat pressed himself inside of her, groaning as he started to hilt himself inside of her. He was careful with her, taking his time with her. He didn’t want to hurt her. It was a process, but soon enough, he was all the way inside of her, kissing her softly as she got used to him inside of her. It wasn’t long before he started to thrust inside of her, panting and grunting softly. Her moans and whimpers joined him, encouraged him. He seemed eager to please her, to make her scream in pleasure, beginning to thrust harder and faster, pushing her legs back against her chest as he sought to take her _deeper_. He growled as he felt her walls hug his shaft so eagerly, milking him for all that he was worth. After several minutes, his thrusts started to get erratic.

“I-I’m close,” he whispered to the woman before kissing her roughly, sloppily. A few more thrusts and-. “ _Nngh_ …!” He climaxed, filling her core with white hot streams of seed. Once he finished, he panted hard, burying his face in her neck, relishing in their shared glow.

Needless to say, Rae got pregnant after that night.

They only found out after Rae ended up stuck in the bathroom puking for a few days, thinking she had come down sick. When they took her to see the good doctor, they were surprised with the news that the woman was with child. Rae had been terrified at first, worried that Junkrat would react poorly for some reason, but he seemed quite happy when he heard the news, asking hundreds of questions, ranging from what they needed to do to prepare for the babe to what gender it was. Every question eased Rae’s nerves and she even found herself giggling happily when he asked if the child would be a boy or a girl.

“We won’t know which it’ll be for a while, Jami,” she teased the male, saying her cute little nickname for him in front of the doctor. She then frowned a little. “How long is the birthing cycle here, anyways?”

“Six months, give or take,” hummed Angela. “I’ve had cases that range between four months and nine months. The most common is six to seven months, however.” She smiled a little. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to call in often and check in on your progress.”

“Is there anything that I should be aware of so I don’t end up calling you repeatedly?”

Angela tapped her lip in thought. “Don’t give into your cravings if they seem bizarre. I’ve had a few patients who called me to ask if wanting to eat lava was normal. Before you ask, no, it isn’t, and I don’t need to be a medical professional to tell you that you really shouldn’t do that.” She smiled at the pair. “Also, your mate mark seems to have healed nicely. A bit large, but I’m just going to go out on a limb and assume he was rough with you your first time.”

Rae felt her cheeks burn at that, touching her mark. It had formed overnight after Junkrat had insisted on officially making it the same night they had had sex. It was a deep, dark hickey, large and visible on the dip between her neck and shoulder. It had taken a few days for it to stop hurting when she touched it, but once the pain had faded, she found that the mark had not. It was a permanent part of her now, though she kept forgetting that she had it. “J-just a little. I like it though.” She lowered her hand back to her lap. “Other than the shorter cycle, is there anything different from a human one that I need to be aware of?”

“Just that the baby will kick a little harder than normal. Being a half demon, you run a bit of a higher risk of organ damage, as well, but provided that Mr. Fawkes, here, will give you more of his essence throughout your pregnancy, you should be more than fine.”

The first couple of months had been easy enough. Junkrat had been more than willing to give his essence to his mate, wanting her to be ready for anything that the baby would throw her way. The male had been admittedly confused when her stomach didn’t seem to be bulging like most pregnant women, to which Rae smiled.

“I won’t get a big belly for a little while,” she explained softly. “The baby has to grow for a bit first, but it’ll grow before long, I think.”

That made the Incubus relax a bit.

He seemed to worry about every little thing, and understandably so. This was to be his first child with his mate, and he wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly. He even went as far as to find out what foods she should and shouldn’t eat, chastising her whenever she started to eat something his research said wasn’t good for the baby. Usually a deadpan look silenced any arguments about it, but sometimes, he stood his ground and Rae would give in. That didn’t mean that she didn’t try to sneak the bad food whenever she could.

When her stomach began to grow, Junkrat seemed to have his ear to it immediately, grinning like a fool every single time while Rae giggled, rolling her eyes a little and stroking his hair lovingly. There wasn’t much to hear aside from a heartbeat, but it seemed to content the male well enough.

A little further into the term, Rae found her ankles and feet to be swelling a bit, finding little solace in simply sitting to reduce the pain. Junkrat had been kind enough to rub her swollen joints and even asked Angela for help a couple of times. Warm foot baths were a wonderful thing, kindly suggested by the good doctor herself. Rae paid him back a few times in a variety of ways, sex being one of them, but she made sure that her breasts were off limits. They had grown to be sore and rather tender, after all, something that they had found out when he tried to kiss them once.

Around the third and fourth month, that was when things got a little more hectic. As her stomach grew, as did the cravings that Angela had warned her about. It had been simple ones at first, ranging from eggs to hamburgers, but when she started to crave _wood_ and _toothpaste_ , Rae knew that she had hit the weird cravings stage head on. Junkrat had to keep her away from toothpaste when she wasn’t brushing her teeth, and while he couldn’t exactly keep wood away from the woman, he made sure to keep an eye on her so she didn’t try to eat it.

The couple had started to work on an empty room that they had near their own bedroom, changing it up into a baby room, cleaning it up and painting it a nice, vibrant red color. They bought and set up a nice crib against the wall, a potty training toilet in the corner of the room that they wouldn’t use for a while, but they wanted to have it just in case, along with a dresser with a huge stockpile of diapers, baby powder, and a few pacifiers and changes of clothes in a variety of colors save for blue and pink. They planned on waiting for those colors until they knew the sex of their child.

“You want to do a what now?” Junkrat questioned one evening, a brow raised.

“A gender reveal party!” Rae chirped as she cooked their dinner. Junkrat had managed to convince her that he wanted a simple steak with a baked potato, and she was making enough for three people. She was a bit hungry. “It’s where we have one of our friends set up the stuff to reveal the child’s sex, whether it be boy or girl, and while they’ll know, we won’t until we do whatever it is they set up. I’ve seen a lot of people do them before. The activity could be a simple popping a balloon with confetti inside, throwing darts at a board of balloons and seeing what color paint is inside, smoke bombs with the color, or even cutting a cake!”

Junkrat seemed amused at the thought. “So they get to see the results before we do so they can set it up?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yep! And it’s a great way to get people together and reveal the big news. I know we’ve told all of our friends that we were expecting, but I think it would be nice to reveal whether it was a boy or a girl to them all at once. It’ll be easier that way, I would like to think.”

The male tapped the table in thought before chuckling. “Alright. We’ll do a whatchamacallit. But we have to agree on the friend working on it.”

“Roadhog,” snorted Rae simply. “Either him or Angela.”

“Roadhog it is,” mused Junkrat. They had already been bothering poor Angela enough as it was – there was no sense in asking her to throw a party for them on top of it all. “I’ll give him a call here in a little while.” He stood and walked behind Rae, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, rubbing her stomach soothingly. “How’s your back? Angela said something about your back might start hurting around now.”

“No pain yet,” admitted the woman as she flipped the steaks. “But that could be because you keep me sitting all the time~.” She giggled softly and leaned back into him. She breathed him in deep and sighed happily. “Is it just me, or do you smell smokier than usual?”

“I think it’s just you,” teased the male with a chuckle, shaking his head a little. Once she finished cooking their dinner, he took both plates before she could, setting them on the table before helping her sit down, promising to do the cleaning once they finished eating. They spent that evening making a few calls around between Roadhog and Angela before calling it a night and going to bed.

They had planned the event to be a week or so later, having to go see the good doctor to get the sex results ready. Angela made sure to hold the results for Roadhog to pick up later and wished the two the best of luck. When the party came around, the pair couldn’t have been more excited. Many of their friends came around to learn the news, congratulating them on having a child together. They all asked the couple what they hoped for, though the answer seemed to be more that they were happy with whichever it ended up being. The two seemed to be growing more and more excited as the time came near for the two of them to do the revealing activity.

Roadhog had yet to arrive to the best of their knowledge, but once he arrived, they both gave the male hugs, asking him how he was doing. He presented a large box with the words ‘Succubus or Incubus?’ on it in poorly cut out construction paper with a slap of glitter on all sides. Rae let Junkrat do the honors of opening it and retrieving the results. However, when they opened it, the box was empty except for a single slip of paper at the bottom. Reaching inside, the Incubus grabbed the slip and leaned back up, squinting as he tried to read the paper. “’The answer you’re looking for is hidden in flour and eggs…’ What?”

“A cake!” Rae exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands with a wide grin. A moment later, it was revealed that it wasn’t cake, but rather it had been cupcakes! Vanilla and chocolate for everyone to enjoy, looking rather nice with half pink and half blue icing on the top along with sprinkles. The cupcakes were passed out save for two, meant purely for the couple themselves and marked as such with their initials on the top in black icing. They took a cupcake each and fed each other a bite. Rae squeaked when she tasted paper and quickly pulled it out of her mouth. “’A horseless chariot, many cry out for it’s protection. Especially now that it holds the answer hostage.’”

“The payload!” one of the guests supplied with a bright grin. “O-or, in this case, Roadhog’s car?”

Roadhog grunted, shaking his head. He disappeared for a moment before returning with a well folded origami ‘payload,’ handing the item to the couple.

“Aw, now, it looks so good, I’m scared to try and open it,” admitted Junkrat with a nervous chuckle. He was as careful as he could possibly be, though it didn’t stop the poor thing from ripping anyways. Once it was almost open, he looked to Rae and smiled sheepishly. “You ready?”

Rae nodded with an excited smile.

Once the origami payload was finally open, Junkrat suddenly was blinded by a large explosion of blue icing in his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open before laughing. Rae squealed in joy at the blue color and hugged Junkrat happily, kissing his icing covered mouth happily. “A boy!” she exclaimed. “We’re having a boy!” Their guests clapped, congratulating them all once more while the pair hugged Roadhog and thanked him for making it a rather fun reveal. Rae couldn’t resist licking the icing off of her mate’s face a little before telling him to go wash up, giggling happily. She couldn’t believe it~. They were having a boy!

The last couple of months passed in pain, Rae having to sit more and more as her body got itself ready to birth their son. Junkrat ended up having to do quite a lot more in the final month or so, giving her as much essence as he had been and then some, worried for his mate and their child. He took to resting his head on her stomach after giving her essence, drained from how much he gave her, listening for the child and sometimes getting a nasty surprise in a rough kick to the face. He would scold Rae’s belly whenever the baby kicked him in the face, but he would immediately kiss it and nuzzle it all over again. Really, it was a cruel cycle that he was forcing himself through. The two had been finishing up the baby’s room with the addition of a chest at the foot of the crib with a nice variety of baby toys when Rae immediately froze, gasping.

“J-Jamison!” she screamed.

It was then that the pair had the longest night of their lives, rushing to the hospital – Rae had been _astonished_ when she realized that Angela worked at a _hospital_ and wasn’t just a freelance doctor – and getting the woman ready for the long hours of labor. Rae cursed everyone and everything, thrashing weakly and breathing harshly. She was in agony as she started to push the child from her body, screaming and, in the process, crushing Junkrat’s prosthetic hand. Despite it all, though, her mate told her to breathe, reminding her to push, encouraging her and telling her how good she was doing.

It had taken sixteen hours for their son to officially arrive, and another half hour before they were able to hold him, all cleaned up and bundled up in a warm blue blanket with tags on his wrist, marking that he had his vitals taken. He was crying for his mother, settling down only once she was the one holding him. His little hands reached out to grab at anything and everything.

“Look at him…” Junkrat smiled, reaching over and delicately offering his hand to the child. He grabbed at his fingers with his own smaller digits and gripped them. “So small and handsome…”

Rae smiled a warm, tired smile, tilting her head slightly as she took it all in. “He’s such a quiet baby when I hold him like this…” she whispered, bouncing the child slightly as she shifted around, trying to find a new position to lay in before getting comfortable all over again. “It’s funny… If you told me a year ago that I would be having a child, I would have thought you mad… But… now…” She felt tears in her eyes as she smiled more. “He’s our little slice of Heaven…” She lifted their son and kissing him sweetly on the top of his little head. “I don’t even know what to name him now… I know we agreed on a couple names, but having him here now… I don’t think any of them would fit, you know?”

Junkrat found himself nodding in agreement, wiggling his fingers at his child in a playful manner, only pausing with the babe grabbed his fingers. “Yeah… None of those names really work, I think. But… We’ll think of something before long.”

It didn’t take them long, just as Junkrat had said. The two had decided on the name Alexander, agreeing that it fit the babe more than anything else. They kissed the top of his head before having to return him to the nurse, knowing they wanted to make sure that everything was alright with a few blood tests. They told the couple that Rae would need to stay overnight to make sure that she would be alright. With how tired the woman was after the long process, they told her that they would place the babe in a warmer for a while so that there would be no complications. “Would you like to breastfeed your son or would you like us to give him formula while you rest?” the nurse asked with a smile.

“Breastfeed, please,” Rae hummed tiredly. The nurse nodded in confirmation and left them alone while they got Rae patched up and cleaned up. They moved her from the delivery room to another room where she could rest with ease.

Rae slept in bursts, waking only to feed Alexander whenever he was brought in. They had a while to bond during each session, though exhaustion would start to claim Rae all over again. Alexander would be taken back to the warmer until the next session. Once Junkrat had gotten some rest as well, he took to holding his son between feedings, learning a few things about what they would need to do after bringing him home and what to expect during the first couple of months, both for the babe and for Rae. After all, she had a bit of healing to do after all that mess, at least according to the nurses. Essence would help dull the pain, but it wouldn’t help hasten the healing process. Not this time.

He learned about bottle feedings, how to warm the bottles, and how to properly change a diaper and about when it would be alright to start feeding the child baby food and much more. He thought it was a little much since some of the information he wouldn’t need for a long while, he felt, so he was given a free book that some of the staff liked to keep on hand for new parents so that they could read up on what to expect later as the child grew. Junkrat thanked the nurses and sighed in relief as he was able to sit and read for a little while, Alexander tucked comfortably in his arms as he rested the book on the nightstand by the hospital bed. Sure, it was a little bit of a struggle since he wasn’t used to reading much at all, but he was able to figure it all out well enough. Whatever he didn’t get, he would ask Rae to explain later on.

When they were finally allowed to leave with Alexander in tow, they had only to make a single stop on the way out. They had to check out and fill out the birth certificate, grateful that there wasn’t much else that needed to be done right away.

A few months had passed since then, the couple finally getting comfortable with the newest addition to the house. They had quickly found that sleep was something they would have to take where they could, admittedly taking turns every night to get up whenever Alexander cried for them. They had taken to using a breast pump to fill bottles of milk for those nights when Junkrat was the one awake and for when Rae was out getting groceries. Sometimes, the bottles were just for when Roadhog had been asked over to watch Alexander so that they could go out and do something together. Junkrat took to changing the diapers, not minding the horrid stench too terribly, and he did a pretty alright job. Rae took care of the baths since the first time she let Junkrat do it, he ended up getting a bath, too, without meaning to. While it had been hilarious, Rae seemed to be able to calm their son down enough that she didn’t end up getting a bath as well.

All in all… It was a wonderful few months.

Junkrat constantly talked to Alexander whenever he held him, talking nothing really in particular. He would talk about his and Rae’s friends, about heists he would do every now and then, how he hated those _dreaded_ suits, and so much more that it was hard to keep track of. Rae, on the other hand, had more of a tendency to sing to the boy. Whether it was nursery rhymes or songs that she happened to remember from back when she was a human. She took to reading him stories when it was time for sleep, wanting him to hear many stories while he grew.

He had been about three or four months old when Rae was pregnant again. The couple had found their moment for intimacy and took it with delight, so it was not much of a surprise when Rae was pregnant once more. Now that they knew what to expect, they were sure that it wouldn’t be as hectic.

“And here I thought that I was going to be without swollen ankles and back pain and cravings for wood,” mused Rae teasingly as she leaned back into her husband on the couch, Alexander feeding off her breast while Junkrat held his mate close, one hand on her stomach and the other lovingly petting their son’s head.

“Nope,” smirked the male with a shake of his head. “You’ll be fine, though… I’ll make sure of it.” He nuzzled her neck, right over her mark. “Think that he’ll like a little brother or sister?”

Rae smiled at that. “I think so,” she mused. “I think so…"


End file.
